


Glitter and All

by sterek_halinsking



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fashion Designer!Magnus, Lawyer!Alec, M/M, Mundane!AU, alternative universe, attempts at matchmaking, why don't they believe alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_halinsking/pseuds/sterek_halinsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Magnus goes away for 3 weeks to expand his fashion company, Alec's parents keep trying to set him up</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Five times Maryse and Robert try to set Alec up and the One time Magnus interrupts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and All

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but thanks for reading!!

_Mags <3 : In Peru and missing you!!_

Alec smiled at the text Magnus has sent. He was following his fashion designer career and was selling his company around the world. It would be a long 3 weeks for Magnus, Alec loved that he was branching his career out. Alec missed him dearly though. He sent him a text back and smiled shamelessly at his phone. Alec sat up and got changed, luckily he was ready before Izzy came barging into his room.  
‘Izzy! Have you ever heard of knocking?’ Alec exclaimed, she shrugged and flopped down onto his bed.  
‘What’s the big deal, you’re dressed anyway.’ Alec glared at her as she smiled up at him. ‘Anyway, not the point I came in here for, Mum and Dad are back from California.’  
‘I thought they got back next week.’ Alec furrowed his eyebrows and Izzy just shrugged.  
‘Apparently they had finished their work on time and wanted to come back earlier to see us.’   
‘Well, we better not leave them waiting.’ Alec sighed and Izzy sat up once more, he followed Izzy out and shut the door behind him.

Alec hugged his Mother and Father as he stepped into the dining room. Jace was sitting at the table with his arm around Clary, Izzy had joined Simon on the other side of the table.   
‘It’s so good to see you again, my dear. You look good, when do you return to work?’ Mum asked, Alec sighed, it always came back to work. He was a lawyer, currently he was on vacation. He was on a requested holiday break for 3 months.   
‘I return in twelve weeks. Don’t worry, it’s paid leave considering I worked for 2 years straight without a break.’ Alec replied, sitting down next to Jace at the table. ‘How have you guys been? Where’s Max?’  
‘We have been quite well, its just been work per usual. Max is still in a school term, he is staying with some of our trusted friends.’ Dad responded, setting plates out on the table before sitting at the head of the table. Mum placed bacon and eggs on everyones plate before sitting opposite to Dad.  
‘Speaking of our friends, the Branwell’s have a wonderful daughter. Your Father and I both agree that you two would get along wonderfully.’ Alec nodded absent-mindedly. ‘We think it would be good for you two to get to know each other on a more… intimate level.’ Alec spat out his drink then. He stared at them in horror.   
‘What?!’ He exclaimed, noticing the others hiding their laughs.  
‘Alec, you are quite lonely. Isabelle and Jace have both found wonderful people for themselves but you haven’t. We are worried about how lonely you will get.’   
‘Mum, no I am no-’  
‘Alec, honey. Give it go, she is a sweet girl. Her name is Lydia, she lives near here I think it will be a wonderful relationship. What do you say?’ Alec could feel everyone looking at him, he hadn't even told his Mother that he was gay. He and Magnus had been dating on the down low for the past couple months, Alec was going to bring it up in a week or two but apparently the world had other plans for him. Alec sighed into his hands.  
‘Mum, I can’t. I don’t think I’m interested.’  
‘You haven’t even met her yet.’ His Dad piped up. Alec looked at Izzy for help, instead she shrugged and smirked to herself. Alec glared daggers at her.   
‘Yes well, I’m not interested because I am seeing someone already.’ He admitted out loud. No one said anything for a few seconds until his Mum gave him a small sad sigh.  
‘You don’t have to lie honey. It’s okay. She’s coming over tonight just give it a go.’   
‘I’m not lying!’   
‘Then where is she? We haven’t met her yet and besides as soon as we mention a compatible parter you insist on already having one.’ Alec couldn't be bothered changing the pronoun, he would deal with that later.   
‘I know and I’m sorry. We wanted to keep it on the down low for a little bit. Besides, they’re touring the world for 3 weeks to promote their company.’ Alec sighed, he knew his parents wouldn't take it. He noticed them exchange a look and he stood up.  
‘Just give it a go.’ Mum said, her voice dismissive. Alec knew he wasn't going to win this one. He carried his plate to the sink, shaking his head. He gave them a small smile before grabbing his coat and leaving the house. He missed Magnus.

He arrived home after dinner had been served. He had gone over to Magnus’ apartment to feed Chairman Meow, he ended up eating lunch with Izzy and Jace at a local cafe and helping Luke move some of the furniture into the Fray’s house. Everyone went back home whilst he walked through the park, looking through the selfies Magnus had sent him throughout the day.  
Walking inside he sighed, hanging up his coat he turned the corner into the lounge room. Jace, Izzy, his parents and a blonde girl were sitting around the couch.  
‘Ahh, speaking of the devil, here he is. Alec this is Lydia. Lydia, Alec.’ His Mother smiled at them both and Alec shook her hand. He had finally met the infamous Lydia.  
‘Hi, Alec. I’ve heard many wonderful things about you.’ She smiled up at him, Alec nodded at her awkwardly. He was never good with strangers.  
Over the next hour, everyone spoke about Lydia. What she liked, what her job was, what her hobbies were. Alec sat there taking the information in, they even spoke about him as well. He could see her as a good friend, someone he could turn to when he needed a shoulder to cry on.   
‘Can I talk to you for a moment?’ Alec asked, gesturing to the door behind him. Lydia nodded and followed him out the door. They walked over to a private area of the house where he could talk to her in peace.  
‘Look Lydia, you’re really nice and all but-’  
‘I know. It’s okay. Your sister filled me in before I got here, but if you need anything here’s my number. You’d make a really good friend Alec. Besides, your parents didn't really bother learning anything about me. If they did, they'd know I already had a boyfriend.’ Lydia smiled at him and Alec smiled back, he knew she would be a good friend.   
‘Thanks Lydia. I have to get back to them but I appreciate this.’  
‘No problem.’ She said, before they turned and headed back.

When Alec told his parents that he wasn't interested, he felt bad for feeling happy at the sight of their disappointment. 

_Mags <3 : Never mind, I got banned from Peru…_

———

_Mags <3 : In Italy, I miss your flexibility ;)_

Alec’s phone buzzed, when he read the text he blushed with embarrassment. Only Magnus would rhyme all his texts.   
‘Why are you blushing?’ Jace asked, kicking Alec under the table. He was out for breakfast with Simon, Izzy and Clary.   
‘Just Magnus.’ Alec responded, holding up his phone. Jace smirked and snatched Alec’s phone, he spluttered and Alec laughed.  
‘I didn't need to know that about my brother!’ Jace screeched, dropping his head on Clary’s shoulder.  
‘Then stop being so nosy.’ Alec commented, shrugging his shoulders.  
‘Oh, but thats our job Alec.’ Izzy grinned at him and Alec rolled his eyes.   
‘I’ll be back.’ Alec said smiling at them, slipping out of the booth. He stepped outside and into the quiet alleyway, dialling Magnus’ number. Magnus answered almost immediately.  
‘Alexander! What a pleasant surprise.’ Magnus sounded cheerful and Alec smiled. He could imagine Magnus wearing a silk top with plain jeans, his eyes covered in glitter. His heart ached to see him again.  
‘I’ve been missing you.’ Alec murmured.  
‘I can’t wait to see you, just think it will only be 2 weeks and 4 days.’  
‘How has everything been going? Also, why did you get banned from Peru?’   
‘Ahhh, Peru. I will tell you that tale when I get home. It’s quite lengthy. But! It has been fabulous, I have sold multiple items in Peru despite my ban and I have sold quite a bit in Italy as well. What about you?’ Magnus sounded happy, Alec knew him well enough to know there was longing in his voice too.   
‘Mum and Dad came home this week. They are trying to set me up with some girls. I told them I was seeing someone but that wasn't enough evidence for them. By the end of these 3 weeks, I’ll probably be out to them and have multiple dates set up for me.’ Alec sighed. ‘Don’t worry though, the only date I ever want to go on is with you.’  
‘Well I am glad, Have fun with these potential suitors, make sure you tell them your taken!’ Magnus voice was cheeky, Alec knew Magnus would be laughing at him right now.   
‘So… about my flexibility?’ 

Alec entered the cafe again half an hour later. Everyone rose their eyebrows expectedly at him and he laughed.  
‘I was just talking to Magnus, geez.’   
‘For half an hour?’ Simon questioned, pushing his glasses up.  
‘Well, if Izzy went away for 3 weeks you would want to talk to her.’   
‘Okay, true.’ Simon agreed easily.   
‘What did you talk about? How is he going?’ Clary inquired, taking a sip from her tea.  
‘He’s going well. He has made multiple sales already! I’m so proud of him. I told him about Mum and Dad trying to set me up with Lydia, he laughed at me! He’s lucky I love him.’ Alec informed.  
‘You have that smile on your face again. God, you are too romantic.’ Jace sighed dramatically. Alec knew he was kidding, he knew Jace was happy for him.  
‘Well, there was a conversation about flexibility.’ Alec muttered, knowing Jace would react. He did, and Alec and the others laughed.

It had been a couple hours since Alec and the others had gotten back home. He was currently in the kitchen making popcorn for their movie marathon. Magnus had informed him to pick the Harry Potter series.   
‘Alec!’ A voice shouted, he turned around and saw his Dad coming over to him.   
‘Whats up?’  
‘I have this for you.’ He handed Alec a piece of paper with a number written on it. ‘Her names Chloe. She works in politics with your Mother and I.’  
‘As I have said, I am already seeing someone.’  
‘Just try, Alec. Please. She’s a really nice girl. You keep saying you have someone but it is hard to believe when we haven't even met her. We are worried about your loneliness.’ His father was actually pleading, Alec knew his father was doing this for Mum. He had desperation in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them force people into his life.  
‘Nope.’ He muttered, ripping the paper to pieces and letting it fall to the floor. 

_Mags <3 : The sky in Italy right now is reminding me of your eyes… but yours are far more prettier._

———

_Mags <3 : In Japan, I’m your number one fan <3_

It had been 2 weeks since Magnus left, he was coming home at the end of next week and Alec was pumped to see him. They had facetimed and called each other everyday of the week, Magnus was doing well with his company. Alec was on the couch, flicking through the TV programs. He settled on watching Game of Thrones, he was already up to date with the series but he would always watch it willingly.   
‘What episode is it?’ Clary asked, entering the room.  
‘Battle of the Bastards, the most recent one.’ Alec supplied, watching as Clary jumped over the couch and sat next to him.  
‘Oooh, I love that one.’ Alec had to agree with her, it was an amazing episode.  
‘Alec loves Jon Snow.’ Isabelle commented, entering the room with Simon by her side. Alec rolled his eyes.  
‘Who doesn’t?’ He muttered aloud, turning the volume down as Jace entered.   
‘Mum and Dad are comi- Hey! No one told me we were watching Game of Thrones.’ Jace exclaimed jumping down next to Clary.   
‘Mum and Dad?’ Alec supplied, urging Jace to finish his sentence.  
‘Oh yeah, Mum and Dad are on their way home from the shops. They wanted to talk to you about something.’ Alec groaned, he had a feeling they would be trying to set him up again.  
‘I heard Dad tried setting you up again last Friday.’ Isabelle commented, smirking at him.   
‘Yep.’   
‘Okay, hold up. What happened?’ Clary asked, suppressing her grin unsuccessfully.  
‘Last Friday, Dad tried to set me up with a girl name Chloe. Apparently, she works in politics and we would be perfect together and shit like that. I don’t understand why they can’t understand that I am dating someone.’ Alec informed, dropping his head back against the couch.  
‘They’re being really forceful. I mean even if you were by yourself couldn't they just let you be happy?’ Simon asked, Alec shook his head.  
‘Nope. Those are our parents for you. Always thinking they are doing the best for you when they are just being pain in the asses.’ Jace explained.  
‘Whose being pain in the asses?’ Mum asked, walking in through the door.  
‘No one.’ Jace muttered, wrapping his arm around Clary’s shoulder.   
‘Oh Alec, your Mother and I have a proposition for you.’ His Dad walked in then, blocking the view of the TV. Alec flicked it off, knowing they would want his full attention. ‘We have found another girl that you might like. Now before you roll your eyes and brush us off, give her a go. Her name is Dana, she works at he local cafe, we went over to her families house last night for dinner. They are quite wonderful, she is very excited to meet you.’   
Alec closed his eyes, leaning onto his arms. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him.  
‘Mum, Dad Alec is seeing someone. He is quite happy with them.’ Izzy supplied, trying to help him. Alec gave her a thankful smile.  
‘Oh Alec, you got Izzy in on this little lie too now.’ Alec shook his head up at his Mother who only tutted. ‘Honey, please. She really is wonderful, you haven't even given her-’  
‘I’m gay.’ Alec cut in, he could see the shock on their faces. Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon were shocked, but gave him small smiles. Alec didn't know why he said it, he was just so fed up of his parents trying to set him up.  
‘What?’ Dad whispered, they looked confused. As if they didn't understand what the word meant.  
‘He’s gay! He prefers Jon over Dany! He likes boys and dicks and getting funky with guys in the bed-’  
‘Jace, we know what gay means.’ His Mum snapped, Jace nodded Alec could feel himself blushing at what Jace had said. ‘Why didn't you tell us?’   
Alec opened his mouth to say something but Izzy spoke up instead.  
‘Because he was afraid you would hate him and kick him out.’ He saw his Mother’s face drop, his Dad’s expression was still unreadable and he began to fidget.  
‘Alec honey, thats okay! You should have said something. No wonder you kept declining all of the girls. You could've told us instead of saying you were seeing someone.’ Mum exclaimed, she nudged Dad then and he nodded slowly, as if he was unsure. ‘In fact, Dana had a really nice twin brother! I think his name was Danie-’  
‘Mum, I have a boyfriend.’   
‘Yes, Alexander, we know. C’mon Robert, Alec can come get his number when he is ready.’ She stormed off with his Father following closely behind. Alec put his head into his hands.   
‘Well, that was a trainwreck.’ Izzy sighed. ‘At least the whole gay things okay.’  
Alec couldn't help but agree.

_Mags <3 : There 6,741 miles between us and because I can’t hold you in my arms, I will hold you in my heart._

———

_Mags <3 : In Britain, for you I am smitten._

After coming out to his parents, Alec felt a lot more happier. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Mum seemed okay with it but his Dad seemed more hesitant about the idea. Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon were at the movies watching, The Conjuring 2. Alec had been invited but he declined, he had yet to see the first one. He and Magnus had the movie on their to watch list. Instead, he sat in his room reading one of his favourite books, had had read it so many times he could practically quote it. A soft knock came from his door and he slipped the bookmark into his book and placed it on his bedside table.  
‘Come in.’ He called, sitting on the edge of his bed. Dad walked in, leaving the door open as he came and sat down next to Alec. They faced each other and Alec started fidgeting, it was his nervous habit.  
‘I just wanted to say, I don’t really understand this gay thing. I will accept it and I will except you being gay. At first I thought it might have been a phase-’ Alec crossed his arms them, feeling disgusted with his Dad. ‘-but after talking to your Mother, I realise know that it’s not. I will try and be accepting of it. It might take me some time but please bare with me.’ Alec looked at his Dad, his eyebrows were furrowed and he had a look that Alec had never seen before.   
‘Okay.’ Alec muttered, leaning against his bed post.   
‘To try and show you my support, I found this man you might like. His name is Jack, you should give him a call.’ His father extended his hand, trying to give Alec a phone number. Alec just shook his head.  
‘I have a boyfriend, who is currently touring the world to sell his company. So no, I will not give him a call.’ His father sat there, looking confused. He kept opening and closing his mouth, as if unsure of what to say. He looked a bit like a fish trying to get air. ‘I’ll see you at dinner.’ Alec said, dismissing his father. He seemed to get the message as he nodded slowly and shut the door as he left. He swore he could hear his Mother complaining outside the door. He rolled his eyes at them and proceeded to read his book. The others would be back soon anyway.

_Mags <3 : I saw a horse today, it reminded me of how much I want to ride you :D_

———

_Mags <3 : In Rome and I can’t wait to be home._

Alec was with his family at the local park. Jace and Izzy wanted to go and his parents thought it would be a wonderful family outing. Jace and Izzy brought Simon and Clary along, if Magnus was here he would be happier. He had missed him a lot lately, sleeping without him was the hardest thing to do. Currently, Mum, Dad, Izzy, Jace and Simon were passing a frisbee between each other whilst Clary sat against a tree sketching Simon and Isabelle. Alec laid down next to her on a blanket, reading a book Magnus had suggested.   
‘When does Magnus get back?’ Clary asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
‘3 days time so… this Saturday.’  
‘You miss him, don’t you?’ She had a slight tease in her voice.  
‘Yeah, I really do. It’s been a hard three weeks without him. I knew it would be hard but its even worse when Mum and Dad are trying to set me up.’ Alec sighed, he knew Clary would keep this between them. ‘I really miss him, glitter and all.’ There was a time where Alec would have dismissed Clary and groaned about her presence but he was really appreciative of her nowadays. She was one of his best friends.  
‘Well, as you said 3 days. Just remember, we have that party as well.’ Alec dropped his head.  
‘I forgot about that.’ Alec admitted. His parents were throwing their annual party to catch up with friends and relatives. Its not that Alec didn't want to go, it’s that Magnus got back that day and Alec just wanted to be with him.  
‘Sorry for being the bearer of bad reminders.’ Clary joked, smiling down at him.  
‘Damn it, Clary. I knew I hated you for a reason, you’ve always had such a negative presence.’ Alec joked, joining in with Clary’s laughter.  
‘I dare say it’s time for lunch.’ Mum said, walking over to them with the others following her. Alec sat up then and made some room for the others to sit down. Alec grabbed a sandwich out of the container his mother brought, everyone ate in a comfortable silence.   
‘Izzy, what do you want for your birthday?’ Mum asked, Izzy looked up and grinned.  
‘Well, I would love some new high heels, maybe some perfume, clothes, a handbag, makeup, jewellery… oh and I would love a car.’ She finished and continued to eat, Alec tried not to laugh at the look on his Mum’s face.   
‘Maybe we’ll give you some money.’ She muttered, finishing her sandwich. Alec went to get another sandwich when his phone rang. He smiled thinking it was Magnus but his smile dropped when he saw an unknown number.   
‘Who is this?’ He deadpanned, expecting his phone provider.  
‘Um, hi. Is this Alec Lightwood?’ A male voice asked.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Hi, I’m Tom Sullivan. I met your Mother, Maryse, the other day at the bank. We got talking and she mentioned you and obviously I was interested. She gave me your number and told me you were single… So would you like to go out for dinner tonight?’ Alec glared at his Mother.  
‘No, no I would not like to go out for dinner. I have a boyfriend.’  
‘Oh, well maybe we could just have some fun when your boyfriend isn't around…’ Alec’s jaw dropped, how could this guy even suggest such a thing. ‘Well, what do you say Lightwood?’  
‘Uh, how about no.’   
‘Oh c’mon, it’ll be fun.’  
‘Fuck off.’ Alec muttered, hanging up the phone. Alec wasn't one to swear but whenever he gets frustrated he tends to drop a few swear words here and there.  
‘What the hell, Mum?!’ Alec exclaimed, throwing his phone onto the blanket.  
‘He was a nice guy! I thought it would be ni-’  
‘You thought wrong. I have a boyfriend, what part of that doesn't get through your head?’  
‘The part in which we haven’t even met him! Or even heard of him until recently. I mean hell, Alec we were worried about you. Everyone has someone except for you! I know you have always been loner but it’s about time you start branching out and meeting people!’ Alec picked up his phone and stood up.  
‘Why can’t you trust me?’ He asked, before turning around and walking back home.

If he stopped by Magnus’ apartment on the way home to hug Chairman Meow, no on could blame him.

_Mags <3 : Sending you an hourly reminder that I love you, see you soon._

———

_Mags <3 : When I see you tonight, I will hug you so tight x_

Alec spent the day helping his family organise their party. They were holding the party in their living room, it was quite large and without furniture in the middle it could hold quite a large amount of people. Alec had been helping move furniture and setting up plates of food. He was mainly helping by keeping Izzy out of the kitchen.   
‘Please tell me you are not wearing that tonight?’ Mum asked from the doorway, he looked down at his faded black jeans and plain black shirt and nodded.   
‘Yeah, whats wrong with it?’ She groaned.  
‘Please find Izzy and get her to find you something to wear.’ She walked away and Alec rolled his eyes. He found Izzy in her room, placing dresses on her bed.   
‘Hey Iz. Can you help me find something to wear?’ He asked, she turned around and smiled at him. She looked like a kid on Christmas Day.  
‘Of course I will, hermano.’ She said, looping his arm with hers.

After Izzy had helped dress him, he now stood in her room helping her pick a dress. She forced him to wear extremely tight navy jeans and a black button down shirt, insisting on the top two buttons on being undone. Izzy stepped out then and was wearing a short, tight red dress. It hugged her figure and she smiled at up him.  
‘So, which one?’ She asked, gesturing between the silver sequinned dress and the red one.  
‘The red. Your necklace matches it.’ He commented, she smiled and hung up the other dress. He sat on her bed as she pulled her hair up into a form of braid.   
‘So you get to see Magnus tonight.’ She commented, re-applying her mascara.   
‘Yeah. I’m really excited to see him again, I’ve been missing him a lot.’   
‘I know.’ She said turning around, she came over and sat down next to him. ‘You know, I’m really happy and proud of you. You have found someone to love and you came out to Mum and Dad. I am so happy for you.’   
‘Thanks Izzy.’ He muttered, hugging her back. ‘I’m proud of you too, you know. You have found someone you love and kept up with your job.’ She pulled back and smiled at him.   
‘Thanks, big brother. Now don’t we look great?’ She questioned, standing up and dragging him out of the room.

The party had started and Alec was standing with Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary.  
‘Hey man, what time does Magnus get here?’ Jace asked, handing him a glass of water.  
‘He should be here soon. He said he was caught up in traffic.’ Alec informed, taking a drink.  
‘You know, it’s kind of weird not seeing you with Magnus.’ Simon commented from Izzy’s side.  
‘Yeah, its kind of weird not to see you guys together.’ Jace agreed.   
‘Trust me. It feels as weird as it looks.’ Alec added, smiling at his group of friends. If it weren't for them he wouldn't have survived these past few weeks.  
‘Alec! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.’ Mum came rushing up. ‘Follow me.’  
‘Be back soon.’ Alec muttered to the others and followed her through the small gathering. Mum walked over to his Dad and a young man and Alec internally groaned.   
‘Alec, this is Jacob.’ She stood there smiling with her hands laced in front of her. Jacob had brown hair and blue eyes, he was quite short compared to Alec.  
‘Hello, it’s nice to meet-’  
‘There’s a party and I wasn't invited?’ A familiar voice rang out from the living room entrance. Alec smiled and looked over at Magnus, he felt the familiar rush of butterflies in his stomach as soon as he saw him. He had a tinge of red at the top of his hair and he was wearing a dark pink shirt with sparkles that dipped halfway down his chest. He wore skinny jeans and his usual black boots. Alec could feel his heart beating as Magnus walked over to Clary and the others.  
‘Well, Bane is here.’ Mum commented, Alec turned his attention back to them. ‘Anyway, Alec as we were saying Jacob here works in-’  
‘No offence but I don't really care. Now if you’ll excuse me for a second.’ Alec commented, his Dad went to speak but he pushed past them.  
‘Mags!’ Alec called running over to him, Magnus turned around and smiled. Alec pulled Magnus in and kissed him. Magnus moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alec melted into his touch and kissed him harder. Magnus pulled back first.   
‘Oh my Alexander, I’ve missed you so much.’ Magnus whispered. Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’.  
‘I’ve missed you too, Mags. I never want to be away from you for that long ever again.’ Alec whispered, running his thumb across Magnus’ cheekbone.  
‘God, I love you.’ Magnus whispered. Alec smiled and kissed him again.  
‘I love you too. Now lets get out of here.’ Alec muttered into Magnus’ ear. Magnus grinned and Alec grasped his hand and headed for the door.  
‘Alec! Who is this?’ Dad asked, stepping forward with his Mum. Alec could see Jace and the others smirking at him.  
‘This, this is my _boyfriend_.’ Alec stated pointedly looking at his parents. The other guests had started going back to their own conversations.  
‘So you weren’t lying?’   
‘No! I told you that a million times.’ Alec stated.  
‘Well, stay for a while. We want to get to know him more.’ They were smiling at him but Alec wasn't in the partying mood. He felt Magnus wrap his arm around his waist and he smiled.  
‘No, I am going to- how did Jace put it? Oh yeah, get funky in the bed with my boyfriend.’   
‘My my Alexander! Why are we still waiting around then?’ Magnus questioned, trailing his hand down to Alec’s butt. Alec smirked at his parents look of horror and waved as he and Magnus ran off hand in hand.

_Mags <3 : Come over and stay the night? You know what, stay all the nights! Stay with me forever X_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it xx  
> Drop a comment and a like maybe...?
> 
> Stalk me on tumblr: halepackwolfies  
> Or watch my youtube videos at: fandomnation or https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_OVKGY7GSVXQHx8tJ4yKNw


End file.
